Parallel
by Devilis Kyuu
Summary: This is about how Byakuran and Shoichi meets under different circumstances in different parallel worlds. Each chapter is a one-shot.
1. Dreamcatcher

**Dreamcatcher**

"A dreamcatcher?" Irie Shouichi looked at the item in his hand then back at the person who just gave the item to him.

"Well, you've been having nightmares lately, so I thought it might help." Replied his sister nonchalantly, "I got it for you from America, hope you like it."

The redheaded boy just rolled his eyes. '_This is stupid_.' He thought, but didn't say it out loud. It just didn't make any sense that his nightmares would just disappear after placing a dreamcatcher by his bed. It was superstitious, and Shouichi hated superstitions. "Uh…thanks sis." He thanked his sister for the gift though reluctantly. Faking a smile he said, "I'll be sure to cherish it."

The dreamcatcher was in place soon after; but it sure as hell didn't stop the recurring nightmares which Shouichi was having night after night. It was a chaotic dream of total destruction of cities…massacre…bloodshed. The poor boy usually ended up wide awake in the middle of the night with cold sweat drenching his pajamas.

There was a knock on his door. "Shou-chan, are you alright?" The worried voice of his mother reached Shouichi's ears.

"I'm fine, mum." Replied the redhead.

The door opened as Mrs. Irie helped herself in. "Having nightmares again?"

"Uh-huh…" The redhead nodded, "Guess the dreamcatcher is not working, huh?" He mustered a smile. His mother winced before hugging him and comforting him that everything will be alright. Mrs. Irie left the room soon after, leaving the boy alone.

He closed his eyes and the images of his nightmare appeared in his mind. It shook him to the core but…the thing that disturbed him the most was the face of a stranger, an achromatic-haired man with violet eyes. Shouichi remembered vividly the tattoo under the man's left eye. It was too much of a coincidence to be dreaming of the same stranger over and over again.

The nightmares continued…deteriorating Shouichi's mental health and it had worsened to the point that his parents had to send him to the psychiatrist. It was a futile effort. It came to a point where the redhead begun to hurt himself just as a means to escape the nightmares. He was sent to the asylum in the end, and they put him on medication; only then the nightmares lessened.

The poor boy was in constant daze all day long, as he stared out of his cell window. The dreamcatcher was still at his bed – his sister had insisted that he bring it with him. He did not know how long time had passed when the news of his family's fatal accident reached his ears.

It appeared that his parents and sister was killed in a fire that struck his apartment. The boy broke down upon hearing the news despite the medication to keep him 'stable'. The nightmares flashed before his eyes, fire…destruction…and the man with the purple tattoo. He struggled when the nurses held him down and sedated him.

His sleep was once again plagued with nightmares. The doctors were not able to do anything about it.

"Irie-kun." The fat nurse who was in charge of the faculty called out to him one day when he was staring off into space as usual. The tray of food which was left for him about an hour ago was left untouched as usual. The boy turned, his eyes empty as an equally empty smile graced his lips.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor."

He was escorted to the visiting room, his limbs were bound – a precaution just in case he went berserk and they were right to have him bound because when he set his eyes on his visitor – he screamed.

He struggled against his confines but to no avail. "You!" He screamed at the man who merely smiled at him.

"Hello, Shou-chan."

The pain in his head felt so painful that it was unbearable. His stomach felt sick and he puked out bile and some liquids. "Go away!" He coughed as he shut his eyes, the image of the massacre flashed before his eyes and he shivered.

"Ara…Shou-chan. Do you not want to see me?"

Shouichi bit against his own lips as tears rolled down his cheeks as the nightmares continued flashing before his eyes. He repeatedly yelled for the stranger to leave but the man merely stood there. The nurses who escorted him there tried to hold him down as he struggled.

"It's alright~" Said the visitor. "Shou-chan is not an animal. No need to treat him as one." He smiled and turned to one of the nurses, "Ne, care to leave us alone?".

"But sir…"

"I said, leave us alone." His eyes were not smiling.

It frightened the nurses as they nodded meekly and scrambled out of the room. Shouichi had stopped struggling as his mind totally blanked out – a safety mechanism to shut himself out when things get too bad.

"Mou, Shou-chan. Stop ignoring me!" The stranger said with a sing-song tone. He chuckled, "Have you forgotten me?" A hand caressed the boy's face and he was made to stare into purple orbs. But Shouichi was not able to see anything anymore; his eyes were nothing more than empty orbs.

"The name's Byakuran." The stranger announced his name in a singsong tune and he continued talking even though the other party was not listening. "…it breaks my heart to see how they treat my Shou-chan." A chaste kiss was placed on the boy's lips but he was not able to feel it. "But it's alright now. Everything will be fine now. We will be together, soon…" Byakuran let out the brightest smile, "So, just wait for me~" He chirped, "After all, we are fated to be together, in this world and all the parallel worlds…"

The visitation session was over and Shouichi was escorted back to his cell. His brain had conveniently deleted every memory of Byakuran's visit but the words – 'Parallel world' were caught in his mind. That night, Shouichi's nightmare became more vivid – it started to make sense…the words 'parallel world' seemed to have triggered something.

The boy woke up the next morning and muttered an "Of course…parallel worlds." The lines made sense only to the boy as he nodded to himself as if he realized something. He turned towards the dreamcatcher at his bed and suddenly the web-like shaped caught his attention.

"It connects…" He said particularly to no one and for the first time in years, he smiled. He finally figured out what his nightmares were about – they were visions from parallel worlds and the man was connected to all of it.

"Bya…ku…ran…" He mumbled as he traced the kanji of the name on his palm.

True to his words – Byakuran returned days later. Shouichi was more composed this time; though they still bound his limbs. His mind was filled with questions and he knew the man had the answers.

"Maa…Shou-chan looks better today." Byakuran chirped as he caressed the boy's head.

"…parallel worlds…" Shouichi muttered as he lowered his gaze.

"Eh?"

"I said 'parallel worlds'! Did it mean something?!" The boy snapped, green eyes bored into purple ones.

It caught Byakuran off guard as his eyes widened. A few moments later, his lips curled into a smile. "It seems you are lively today."

"Tell me!"

"Mou, Shou-chan is so impatient as always."

This annoyed the boy as he tried again, this time he yelled even louder. "Tell me what you know!" Anxiety was building inside of him, he had to know, he had to know, he had to know, he had to know if his theory was correct – that his nightmares were actually connected to the parallel worlds. He was an explorer at heart – a scientist – someone who would chase down answers relentlessly and vied for hard proof – that was the person Shouichi was. Given if he wasn't locked up in the asylum – he would have become someone brilliant.

"Tsk. Tsk." Byakuran shook his head. Deep inside, he was pleased, very much so that his Shou-chan had finally regained his…sanity? Oh, no. No one is truly sane to begin with. Byakuran knew that very well; even he was not…sane in the cultural context. If he wasn't all-so-powerful that the world fear yet respected him, then he might end up in the asylum too.

His thirst for power and bloodshed was not…normal but he somehow managed to wiggle through the tiny holes in the judiciary system and ended up the CEO of a multinational company which deal with everything from food to weapons. He was what you would call the one at the top of the capitalist pyramid; and in this world run by capitalism – you could say that he was the ruler of it.

"I'll tell you, when the time is right." He forced a kiss on the boy in which the boy struggled as a deep blush taint the innocent boy's cheeks. They pulled away and Shouichi lowered his gaze refusing to look at the man.

"We'll be together soon, Shou-chan~" He assured the boy. "Once I get this meddlesome paperwork done." He patted the boy's head. "Ne, so be a good boy and wait for me~"

The man then exited the room and soon came back with the doctor and two nurses. The boy blinked as he watched the man converse with the doctor about his release and some other stuff in which the boy did not understand.

Hours later, the boy finally got to see the sky outside of the asylum. His mind was not able to comprehend the situation at hand as he stared dumbfounded at his own two feet and hands.

"Watcha staring at~?" The singsong tone reached the boy's ears. The boy turned his attention towards the source. Byakuran stood smiling, the color his tattoo seemed more beautiful underneath the sun. Shouichi did not say anything even when his hand was held and he was guided into the car by the achromatic man.

"Now, I'm going to tell you everything."

Shouichi's ears picked up that little piece of information as he stared wide-eyed at the man next to him. The man stared back, he winced and said something totally irrelevant, "Mou, I think Shou-chan is more suited with glasses on."

"Please refrain from going off-topic." The boy blurted out all-too-seriously. He was surprised after sprouting those lines. _What was with this familiarity?_ He quickly shifted his gaze. Byakuran chuckled.

"Now, now. Where was I? Oh yes, we've met before…you and I in another world. In fact…in all the parallel worlds…"

Shouichi listened eagerly, nodding at times when Byakuran described their encounters and of the knowledge Byakuran had gained to conquer the worlds. Shouichi winced when hearing about the massacres going on about in order for Byakuran to create his 'perfect world'. It made the boy sick to his stomach but he did not voice it out.

Then Byakuran came to the part about their relationship. "You like to call me your 'best friend'." He sighed, one brow raised as he continued, "even though we had done…" He got close to the boy all of a sudden and whispered something into the boy's ears which totally made the boy blushed till his ears turned red.

The achromatic man chuckled at the boy's reaction. "So, I would like to call us _lovers_… even though the you out there may deny the fact." He tilted the boy's chins so that their eyes meet, "You are mine. Remember that."

A/N: Uh...so um this is one of the many one-shots that I might be updating soon. Hope you enjoyed it. Gaah! I need a BETA reader!


	2. Caught

**Caught**

Irie Shouichi is caught. Like a butterfly caught in a spider's web…and that spider is no other than Byakuran – a sly, dangerous yet beautiful creature.

It all began when the Japanese left home in hopes of becoming a musician. His dream soon turned into a nightmare when he found out that reality was harsher than what he had thought. Caught in a debt, the redhead was left with no choice but to work from bars to restaurants in Italy.

The poor Japanese boy worked hard to pay off his debt but fate seemed to be toying with him. He was robbed on his payday and was rendered unable to pay his debt in time.

Shouichi was yet again surrounded by the bunch of thugs who spoke quickly in Italian – a language which the Japanese was unfamiliar with yet. Though, he still managed to figure out that they wanted him to pay his debt and something about a gay brothel.

It frightened the poor man as he pushed past the thugs and dashed off. The thugs followed behind shouting curses in Italian. The man kept running until he was sure he lost them. His pace began to slow as he turned to look back. It was at this moment that he bumped into a tall achromatic-haired man. Startled, the redhead stumbled to the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?"

The man looked up to meet violet eyes. "I'm fine…" He quickly got up and made a quick apology to the man in front of him. Just then, the loud shouts coming from behind alerted the Japanese and again, he made a quick escape.

Now, Byakuran Gesso is not just your ordinary Mafioso – he is the only child of the Gesso family – a family that is feared by all the other mafias in Italy. Being the only son, Byakuran had been given everything he ever wanted, everything except…freedom. He was kept locked up in his mansion and home-tutored.

One day, out of boredom the young master decided to escape the tightly secured mansion and to have some fun in the 'outside world'. Being a genius he is, it was not difficult to get pass all the securities surrounding the mansion; and soon the man was outside of the walls.

The first thing he did was to go to the candy store to get his favorite marshmallows and soon he had his hands full with the packets of marshmallows he could carry. He even bought those specially made for Halloween candies. The store owner smiled as he wished the achromatic man a "Happy Halloween".

'_Ah, I wonder how Halloween looks like?_' Byakuran wondered as he whistled a tune and strolled down the streets. It was quite a sight as the stores and restaurants were decorated in Halloween-themed decorations. Spiders were hanging around and the waitresses dressed up as witches.

The Mafioso was too busy looking around and it was at that moment when he was bumped-into by Shouichi who was escaping from thugs. This startled the Mafioso and he almost dropped his sweets. The Japanese male was the one who stumbled instead.

"Are you alright?" Turning, the achromatic man questioned the Japanese. He was met with jade green eyes. Those eyes told the Mafioso something – fear, anxiousness.

"S-sorry." The Japanese man mumbled as he got on his feet and dashed off.

"Shou-chan…where are you…" Alarmed, the achromatic man stopped saying anymore as a migraine suddenly hit him. How did he know the man's name? He was sure it was the very first time he had ever seen the Japanese before.

"Why did you let him go?!" The achromatic man was snapped out of his reverie when his collar was tugged at the Italian thug shouted curses at him.

Byakuran was not amused; he merely stared blankly at the thug in front of him and smiled. "You do not want to do this." He warned in a non-menacing tone. BANG! A gunshot was heard and the hands that were tugging Byakuran's collar loosened. "Ah~ told ya so." Byakuran shrugged as said nonchalantly as he stepped pass the dead body on the ground.

The other thugs were alarmed when men in suits appeared. They noticed the emblem on the suit's chest pocket. "It's the Gesso…" The name was enough to make the thugs run away but gunshots soon echoed the busy Italian street and screams were heard from the innocent bystanders as they watched the thugs dropped one by one.

The achromatic man merely laughed at the killings. He took out one marshmallow from his packet of sweets and munched on it. One of the men in black spoke softly to the young master of the Gesso family which resulted in a, "Hm? I have to go back now? Aww…no fun." The young master pouted as he was showed into the car.

The drive home was brief and soon Byakuran saw familiar walls again. He yawned as he was brought to his father's office. The older Mafioso seemed to have a guest with him and said guest was kneeling on the ground, begging for mercy. Byakuran took no interest as he sat down on the couch and watched.

"Your men tried to kill my son." Said the leader of the Gesso family.

'_Ah, so he is the boss of those street thugs?_'Byakuran took an interest to the conversation all of a sudden and he soon looked at his father straight in the eye. "Ne, papa. Let me handle this." It took the older Gesso by surprise because Byakuran was not one to be interested in the family's affair. "I have something that I need to speak to him about~ hm. Will you leave us alone?"

The older Gesso gave his permission and left the room. It took no time for Byakuran to interrogate the man into spilling out information about this particular redheaded Japanese. After getting the information he wanted, Byakuran finished off his business like any other Gesso would do. It left a mess in his father's office and Byakuran's father yelled at him for that; but aside from all that, he praised the achromatic man for sticking to the Gesso-way of doing things.

Byakuran did not care much about the compliment, his whole mind filled with ways to get out of the mansion and to meet his Shou-chan. The security of the mansion would be sure to get heavier ever since his escape that day. Byakuran chuckled, "Seems like a challenge ne?" He said to no one in particular.

That night, Byakuran Gesso had a dream – a lucid dream. He was conscious about the happening in the dream and he saw…himself in it. The other 'him' told him about the existence of parallel worlds – and also about the redheaded Japanese. He was jealous of the other 'him' for owning such a prized 'trophy', an 'Irie Shouichi'. He swore he would also get his 'trophy' that was exclusive to him in this very world.

The next morning, the achromatic man worked on his escape plans – very eager to exit the mansion as soon as possible. He did his whole plan secretly as he acted normal – stacking his marshmallows up and eating them – but underneath that seemingly natural action, Byakuran was actually making the marshmallows into patterns and map of the mansion as he memorized the possible escape route.

He executed his plan before dinner and it was again uproar in the Gesso mansion when their young master had gone missing again. Byakuran's father yet again shot and killed a few innocent servants blaming them for their misconduct.

By that time, Byakuran was already out of the mansion and had hitched a ride to the nearby town where he knew the redhead was. He was not able to contain his excitement when he finally reached the town.

There was a Halloween festival going on and like a child, Byakuran totally forgot what he was there for as he walked around and stared in awe at the display. The apple candies caught his eyes and so did the people who strolled around in their Halloween costumes.

One of the restaurants in the area caught Byakuran's eyes when he read the sign saying "Free custom-made marshmallows for customers!" It totally lured the achromatic man there. He was shown to his seat by a cat-suit-wearing waitress. He smiled at her and she was totally smitten by him. She made passes at the achromatic man who flirted back without thinking.

Just then, he was interrupted by a voice coming from the sound system. He turned towards the stage to see a bunny-suit-wearing person talking shakily into the mic. The person was clearly embarrassed by his own outfit when wolf-whistles were being thrown from the crowd.

"I-I'm sorry, but I…uh…" Shouichi spoke in broken Italian as he announced that he would be singing a song. He flinched in his costume and cursed his boss's weird fetishes for making him wear a ridiculous outfit during his performance.

He took out his guitar meekly and began to play; singing a song in English. No one took much interest in the song he sang – it wasn't bad but…it simply lacked the elements to allure the crowd.

The only one enchanted was the young master of the Gesso family – but it was not because Shouichi had a good singing voice – the only thing Byakuran noticed was the way the Japanese moved while singing and playing his guitar at the same time; and in a bunny-suit to boot.

The waitress was long gone after being ignored by Byakuran and it was just about time the Mafioso approach the Japanese man who finished singing his song and was about to pack up and leave.

"You."

Shouichi looked up, "Yes?"

"Remember me?"

"I'm sorry?"

Byakuran pouted. "Aww…Shou-chan is so mean!" He jokingly remarked and the Japanese man was alarmed.

"I-I'll pay you in three days!" He said to Byakuran softly.

Byakuran's raised his brows. '_Oh…this seems like fun._' He smirked. "Aww, too bad our boss cannot wait." He said sternly which earned him a troubled face from the redhead.

The redhead was about to say something but he was yelled at by his boss to get off the stage for the next gig to come in. The moment Shouichi walked off the stage, the archromatic man had his arms around the redhead's shoulders.

"Ne, Shou-chan, say…I'll help you tell the boss to delay the payment if you do me a favor." Byakuran made sure to whisper the last word into the redhead's ears – it was to seduce the redhead but it had the opposite effect instead.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll do anything." Watery green-eyes bored into sly-purple ones.

Byakuran chuckled. "Oh well, guess it can't be help then." He led the redhead out of the restaurant after paying his bills and grabbing his custom-made marshmallow. The redhead tried to use this chance to escape but failed. "Ah-ah! Don't ever think about it hm…" Byakuran scolded.

Shouichi's stomach began to churn and he felt nauseated. _'Omigosh! What will happen to me?! Will I be asked to sell drugs for this man? Or…gay brothel?!'_ The redhead immediately shut out his thoughts and ensured himself that everything will be alright. The man next to him was happily humming a tune as they walked along the street.

"Ne, Shou-chan knows any place where we could be alone?"

"I don't know!" Shouichi immediately replied. '_As if I would allow us to be together alone!'_ The scary thoughts invade his mind again when he pictured what the man might do to him if they were left alone. Again, he struggled against the man's grasp.

"Shou-chan!" Byakuran scolded. "Be a good boy, ne?"

Just then, a shout was heard. "There he is!" Byakuran's father and his subordinates were there as they rushed and surrounded the couple. His father broke off into something between a cry and a laugh as he hugged his son.

"Oh! Don't do this to papa!" The older Gesso said. He suddenly realized the redhead with his son. "And who is this?" He questioned coldly.

Byakuran held Shouichi closer to himself. "He is mine! Papa is not allowed to touch him hmm!" Shouichi was confused and scared by the situation as he watched the men in black surrounding them, each of them were armed.

"I got it! I got it!" The older Gesso back away. He motioned his subordinates to escort his son into the car.

Shouichi was getting scared throughout the ride to the Gesso mansion. Byakuran's hand never left the redhead. The achromatic man was staring at the redhead which made the redhead very uneasy. It awakened the sadistic side of the younger Gesso as he pondered what to do with his little 'trophy'.

When they arrived at the mansion, Irie Shouichi was unable to get out of the car due to his stomach ache and he cried and pleaded the Mafioso to let him go home. The Mafioso of course ignored the Japanese as he picked the man up and headed straight to his room.

"Finally! Mine at last." Byakuran's grin grew wide as he looked at his 'prey' which lay helplessly on his bed. Licking his lips he pounced at the screaming Shouichi…and the rest that happened is inappropriate to be written in a PG-13 fanfic.

* * *

A/n: Sorry...for any grammatical mistakes...


	3. Secret

**Secret**

WARNING: Slight OOC-ness because of a way-too-err…nice Byakuran? Hmm…had wanted to try writing a different side to Byakuran sometimes…And I want to try a more 'realistic' approach to their relationship? Hope I didn't fail too much on this one…

* * *

Irie Shoichi is Byakuran's little 'secret'. It wasn't that Byakuran had intended to hide their 'relationship', but little Sho-chan insisted that they kept their relationship private. Byakuran complied because the redhead had threatened to break up with him if anyone were to find out about their relationship.

Even so, Byakuran was not concerned about the threat at all. Even if Sho-chan breaks up with me, I could always have the option of locking him up somewhere so that he can only see nothing but me. Those are the deep dark thoughts the achromatic man harbored. But then, why did he comply?

Well, it was a simple reason. He did not want to be hated by the redhead. He feared at the thought that Shoichi might even hate him. _It is unforgivable. Sho-chan must always love me. _

He did not want to relive the memories from the other 'him' from the parallel universes. Those 'Byakurans' had to coerce, mind-break their 'Sho-chans' into submission, until their 'Sho-chans' were nothing but mindless dolls. At first, their Sho-chan would fight and screamed out hatred to him but then, Byakuran would always find a way…be it physically or mentally to make the redhead succumb.

The Byakuran in _this _world did not want that – he wanted the Sho-chan who could laugh, get angry sometimes over his silly teasing – but he would never ever want Sho-chan to even have an inkling of hatred towards him. Even if the memories from the parallel worlds were technically not his, but this Byakuran could feel the pain in his chest whenever the Sho-chan from the parallel worlds screamed and resisted…and the deafening curses by the redhead was the most unbearable.

No, he must be nice to _this _Sho-chan. He would make this Sho-chan the happiest man in the world. And when Sho-chan told him to keep their relationship a secret, he merely nodded and kissed the redhead on the lips. It elicited a blush on the redhead's face. _Ah, a blushing Sho-chan is sooooo cute._

Six months had passed and their relationship remained hidden even from their university friends. To their friends, Byakuran and Shoichi shared a really 'close friendship'. Shoichi would sometimes drop by Byakuran's apartment and the Italian would gladly cooked dinner and the redhead would stay for the night…for, you-know-what.

Byakuran lived alone, and it was nothing out-of-the-blue for a friend to stay over from time to time. And Byakuran was very careful not to leave any visible marks on the redhead during their lovemaking sessions. _It is torture when you have such a delicious dish right in front of you. _

Everything was fine…until Spanner 'happened'. Spanner – a blond robotics student happened to be an exchange student from Italy happened to be in America and was even in the same class as Irie Shoichi. They hit it off really quickly – and soon, little Sho-chan did not have time to drop by Byakuran Gesso' apartment.

And so, the achromatic man took the initiative to drop by Shoichi's dormitory instead. He found the blond Italian in the Japanese's room; both of them seemed to be enthusiastically chatting off about something which seemed to be plain jargons to the achromatic man's ears.

He was shut out of Irie Shoichi's world, and for the first time – he panicked. He suddenly began to understand the actions of those 'Byakurans' from the other world. The overwhelming desire to monopolize and keep Irie Shoichi locked up – even if it meant hurting the Japanese.

Though, Byakuran managed to keep those dark thoughts in check and patiently waited for Sho-chan to somehow 'notice' him again. He tried being a little 'selfish' and had set a time for both of them to somehow be alone – the lunch break; Sho-chan was a bit reluctant but finally gave in – well, they were lovers after all – so Shoichi understood that he too must make an effort to maintain the relationship.

Everything was fine, until… 'Spanner' began to 'invade' their lunch breaks – well, indirectly though. Because, the topic that Sho-chan kept bringing up even during _their _special time together was 'International Robotics Contest' and 'Spanner'. It really annoyed the achromatic man and he did complained about it, but Sho-chan merely brushed him off as being 'immature' for getting jealous over 'trivial things'.

Byakuran did not complain after that, because yet again – he did not want the redhead to hate him. He played out the 'perfect boyfriend' and kept the thoughts to himself and merely nodded and smiled when the redhead spoke to him about robotics and Spanner. He knew he only had to endure until the semester ended – the International Robotics Contest will be over and Spanner would also be gone.

It was in Winter when the semester ended, and being a poor student – Irie Shoichi had to stay back instead of going back to Japan – the dormitories were also closed down during the break and the Japanese stayed over at Byakuran's apartment.

Byakuran was of course happy that Sho-chan was staying over for the break. Byakuran wasted no time in 'claiming' the Japanese the moment they placed the luggage inside the apartment. The achromatic man was 'starving' already…after such a long while.

This time, he left bite marks on the redhead's neck much to the redhead's horror when the redhead awoke the next morning and looked into the mirror. Byakuran of course got reprimanded. The Italian merely looked at the redhead and mustered up a 'puppy-face' – it totally worked, the redhead melted and he let this slide perhaps because it was also the semester break and Shoichi would not be seeing any of his friends for a while.

Their relationship remained as usual with Byakuran constantly doting on the Japanese and the Japanese quietly accepting the Italian. "Sho-chan~ I love you so much." Byakuran would suddenly say to the Japanese. It always caught the redhead off-guard and Shoichi merely blushed without saying anything back.

Byakuran did not really mind because he knew that Japanese people were not the kind who would openly admit their feelings – the Italian had somehow read that in an 'All about Japanese people' book. Deep inside, he knew Shoichi must have loved him; he wouldn't have stayed with him if he had not.

A new semester began and Shoichi had moved out of the dorm and was staying with Byakuran because the Italian had insisted. Their relationship remained as before and no one suspected anything though some of their friends did jokingly commented about them being single and about their supposed 'cohabitation'. This totally flustered the Japanese but it was the Italian who simply laughed and brushed the comment off. He did not want Sho-chan to feel troubled.

Graduation day arrived and it was the change of everything. Byakuran knew that the redhead would probably go back to Japan to pursue his career and that they would be apart. It was a saddening thought for the Italian, and to make matters worse, the Japanese man announced that he would be attending an Omiai – an arranged marriage of sorts – that his parents back in Japan had arranged for him.

They were both seated in the living room of the apartment when the redhead announced the news in such a calm manner and this shocked the achromatic man. He tried hard to comprehend the situation, but the Japanese man merely said it with a straight face; but he noticed that the redhead was grabbing the sides of his stomach.

_Ah…Sho-chan's getting a stomach ache._ He knew that whenever the redhead gets nervous, he would have a stomach ache. And right now, the redhead was trying so hard to hide it.

"What should I do?" The question came out of the redhead's mouth as he stared straight at the Italian.

Byakuran stared back. "Eh?"

The redhead shook his head, "Never mind that." He then stood up and was about to go into the room, to take his luggage and head down to the airport when the achromatic man stopped him.

"You think I'm going to be content with that?" Byakuran's expression was very unusual and it shocked the redhead when his hands were grabbed and pinned on top of his head. His back was against the wall when cold violet eyes stared right at him. "You don't play fair, do you? My dear Sho-chan." The voice was surprisingly sweet and the redhead was so surprised when the Italian bent down and bit his neck.

"Ouch!" The redhead bit his lips. _It hurts…_Byakuran had never been this rough to him before. It scared him. "Stop! N-no!" The redhead begged but the Italian ignored him. He was led into the bedroom despite his struggles – the Italian was way too strong.

The sex was rough. The redhead screamed and pleaded for the Italian to stop but Byakuran continued marking the redhead's body with love bites as he thrust into the smaller male. _It hurts._ The Japanese shut his eyes as tears rolled down his face as he endured the pain…but despite all that, he tasted scraps of pleasures when the Italian touched his sensitive spots which sent him on the edge.

"Bya-…ran…my flight-" The Italian silenced the redhead with a rough kiss on the lips. He bit and nibbled on the redhead's lips and elicited moans from the man. Everything was so intense and the redhead felt as if time had passed really slowly, his body was already worn out but the Italian was far from being done. He blacked out.

Irie Shoichi woke up with his body sore all over. He tried to get out of the bed. Then realization dawned on him, he was unable to move. He was bound by chains.

"Oh, I see you are awake, my dear Sho-chan." The sickeningly sweet voice greeted him.

"Byakuran, what is the meaning of this?!" The redhead yelled. His throat felt so dry and he coughed.

"Poor Sho-chan must be thirsty. Now let me get you something to drink." The Italian poured a glass of water and fed the redhead who spat the water back at him. The Italian merely laughed, totally nonchalant about the whole incident.

"Let go of me!" Tears welled up in the redhead's eyes. "Why are you doing this?"

The Italian merely chuckled. "Silly Sho-chan, does it all matter?" Cold fingers traced the Japanese man's chest. The redhead shivered and let out a moan. "Sho-chan makes such cute sounds."

"Byakuran, please stop this…" Pleaded the redhead. "What has happened to you? This is not the Byakuran that I know…"

"Oh really?" The Italian smiled. "Maybe you do not know the real me. Oh, you can't imagine for how long I had suppress this desire to lock you up so that you can see nothing but me." He licked the redhead's ear and whispered, "Oh, how I tried to play the 'understanding' boyfriend so that Sho-chan would not hate me…"

"Bya-kuran?" Tears rolled down the redhead's cheeks. "I'm sorry, I…"

"Hush." Byakuran cut him off. "It's okay right now. You will always be here, right? That's enough, isn't it?" He laughed, "Hahaha…now I know why they did it." He was referring to the Byakurans in other dimensions; of course _this _Sho-chan would never ever know what Byakuran was talking about…

* * *

A/N: Wrote this in the middle of the night…so kinda sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes cuz I have no time to check / re-read.


End file.
